


Stuck with Me, me, me, me, me, myself, and I

by GoingDeceased



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, No unsympathetic sides in this house, Patton and Janus are rekindled exs, Post Episode: Putting Others First, Sharing a Bed, T for Remus, Tags May Change, You can fight me on that, now a heavy moceit shipper after that ep, post episode: selfishness v. selflessness redux, roman is Sad, the sides get stuck in the physical world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased
Summary: Things are going pretty okay for Thomas. He's focusing more on himself than before, and actually has another audition, for a lesser known director but whatever. Patton and Janus seem to be getting together well, he doesn't want to know how Virgil will react. He had a talk with Logan about feeling left out. He tried to talk with Roman, but he didn't think he really got through to him. Even Remus was being quieter than usual. It all was looking up for him and his sides. That is until his sides suddenly become stuck in the physical world and can't find a way back into the mindspace.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Stuck with Me, me, me, me, me, myself, and I

Virgil was _not_ happy, Janus skipped out on their weekly brunch twice now, Roman was being angstier then he was when My Chemical Romance broke up, Patton seemed more and more scarce around the Mindpalace commons, Remus was cooking more, and since Janus was also more often than not off who knows where Virgil was stuck watching Remus whenever it he wanted to cook. So needless to say, when Janus also missed their bi-weekly movie night Virgil started to stalk around the Mindpalace looking for him.

  
What made it the worst though was that he couldn't even ask any of the other light sides if they’d seen him because they would question why he was looking for someone he so hated. And he and Janus did not spend ages plotting and playing up their rivalry just to throw it away because he couldn’t find him. After checking all of the darkspace and the general commons he even looked in the lightspace for him however unlikely he would be there. Eventually he figured he should check up on Thomas, after all he felt a spike in fear towards the start of his search.

  
He popped into the physical world to find Thomas cleaning up what looked like a mess left from having people over. So that’s what had him anxious, social interaction. Nothing he really needed help with thankfully, he was about to sink out when Thomas caught his eye.

  
“Oh hey Virgil, what’s up?” Thomas asked, repeatedly looking past Virgil’s shoulder uncomfortably.

  
“Nothin much, you were feeling anxious earlier but it looks like it was just the presence of other humans.” Virgil shrugged.

  
“More so the fact they yelled when I opened the door than their presence but yeah.” He still kept glancing around Virgil, and Virgil felt a spike of fear.

  
“Well unless you need something I’m just gonna go. Okay no,” Virgil said turning around, “What is behind me that is so-” He stopped mid sentence. Out of all the hundreds of things that were running through his head the scene in front of him was not even close. Janus and Patton were standing next to each other, not fighting but looking like Virgil interrupted a nice conversation. “What’s Deceit doing here?”

  
Patton stepped forward looking nervous. “Now kiddo I know you and him have some bad blood. But Janus truly has Thomas’ best interests at heart.” He held up his hands trying to placate the anxious side.

  
Virgil sputtered at that. “Janus?! Did you just call him Janus?”

  
Patton sighed. “Yes I did, he trusted us all with his name. You know how hard that is, so I expect you to respect his name.”

  
Virgil turned to Janus silently asking if they were going to keep up the charade. Janus thought for a second and nodded his head. The game was still on. “I already know his name. Come on though this is ridiculous, you guys don’t know him like I do- like I did. He’s not a good person, he’s just gonna try and mislead you!”

  
“Technically not even a person.” Janus spoke up pointing to his snake side, “you know what that’s like though, wouldn’t you Virgil?”

  
“Well yeah, in case you missed it we’re all figments of Thomas’ imagination. Some of us though are the parts that should be thrown out in the trash.” Virgil snapped back.

  
“Oh we both know that’s not at all what I was referring to. Are you sure your precious little father would still care for you if he found out what you really are?” Janus smiled examining his nails.

  
“That’s enough! Both of you. Virgil, Janus is a part of Thomas just like the rest of us just because you had some altercations in the past doesn’t mean this kind of behavior is warranted. You’re not the only one who knew him once upon a time after all.” Patton then turned to Janus. “And you. I expect you to be the bigger side in this situation. Whatever went on between you two you need to try and work it out. I’m not saying you two have to be buddy buddy and watch movies together or whatever, just don’t fight every time you see each other.” Patton started to tear up as the two sides and Thomas looked on in shock.

  
Janus and Virgil looked at each other and shared a nod before rushing to Patton’s side. “Hey Pat it’s fine. I don’t actually hate Janus, it was just supposed to be an act a prank. I was worried how you guys would react, when I first moved in with you guys, if I still hung out with the others. So me and Jay decided that we’d pretend to hate each other, and then it kinda evolved and went on from there to seeing how far we could go without letting it slip.” Virgil said.

  
“R-really?” Patton sniffed.

  
“It’s true, we even have designated brunch days.” Janus reassured, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

  
“Speaking of which!” Virgil turned to Janus. “You’ve missed the last two! And movie night! And you never even told me you and Thomas worked things out, what the hell Jay? Also where have you been for the past two weeks?”

  
“It definitely _didn’t_ slip my mind to tell you.” Janus cringed. “And for where I have been, me and Patton were catching up and… discussing things.”

  
Virgil looked between the other two and pulled a face. “I guess that explains where you’ve been as well then Patton.”

  
“Aw sorry kiddo, I didn’t know you were missing me. I would have been around more if I knew” Patton gave him an apologetic look.

  
“Yeah whatever it’s fine. And since I really don’t want to know what ‘discussing things’ means I’m just gonna head to my room. Also Janus? Don’t eat anything in the fridge. I gave up on watching Remus cook like two hours ago to come look for you.” Virgil gave a two fingered wave saying goodbye.

  
“...So you uh, just gonna stand there Virge?” Thomas asked his side who was still standing in the middle of the living room.

  
Virgil blinked a few times and shook out his limbs but stayed in place. His face twisted in confusion, assumedly he tried to sink out a few more times with no success, because he just continued to stand there. “I can’t sink out, why can’t I sink out? Can you guys sink out?”

  
The other two sides looked at Virgil concerned. “I mean we can try. You sure you’re doing it right?” Patton asked.  
“Yes I’m sure I’m doing it right!” Virgil yelled. “I’m doing it how I’ve always done it.”

  
Patton raised his hands in defense. He then closed his eyes then opened them again. “Nope not the commons. Let me try again.” He closed his eyes again, his face scrunched up in concentration before sighing. “Nope, any luck Janus?”

  
The snake-like side looked quite put off. “No clearly it worked for me, that's why I’m still standing here.” He looked over to Thomas. “Could you try sending us back?”

Thomas looked unsure, “I can do that?”

  
“Only one way to find out.” Janus replied.

  
Thomas looked at Janus intensely before turning to Patton then Virgil. Then he tried closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them the three sides were still there staring at him. He gave out a sound of defeat.

  
“Well then I suppose…” Janus said his gaze flickering around the apartment, “Well then I suppose it looks like we’re stuck here for the time being.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so uh that episode though. I cant promise a consistent posting schedule sadly but i'm hoping once a week at least. I already have the first few chapters done but will post them intermittently. Thanks for reading and feedback is always loved.


End file.
